Bunta Saw it Too
by Sket
Summary: After the end of the anime, Mika is determined to confront Kana about Johnny. KanaMika oneshot. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kanamemo~

Author's notes: Eh, well, this is the first time I've written on here in quite a while. The reason I am doing so is because I was introduced to Kanamemo, and then discovered that it only has one fanfic. Which is just unacceptable. So I'm writing one 8D

I'm not really sure whether to call Bunta a boy or a girl. (S)he gets treated as both at one point or another. But I'm going with she.

Ah, and this takes place after the end of the anime~

* * *

"So! How important is he to you? Don't play dumb with me - Johnny! Oh, don't act so surprised. Now tell me, Kana!"

"Meow~" Mika looked down at the cat she held in her hands and sighed. She set Bunta down, patting her head absentmindedly.

"You're never any help, you know that?" She muttered, smiling softly as Bunta let out another meow, blissfully unaware of Mika's troubles. The middle schooler stood and brushed off her skirt. _I guess...if I'm going to do this, practicing really won't help._ She looked up at the sky, brushing her wavy crimson hair behind her shoulders. Shades of orange and yellow were painted across the clouds, signalling it was probably past time for her to go to work. She wondered if she would run into Kana. She hated to admit it, but it was always one of the highlights of her day. Running up behind her, calling out her name...watching her short blonde hair swing around as she turned to look over her shoulder...seeing her face light up after they made eye contact...Mika shook her head, realizing she had begun to daydream. She turned and walked away at a brisk pace, leaving the deserted park. She'd been looking forward to her paper routes more than ever lately. Kana almost never spent time with her anymore, so it was the only time she got to see her. Kana was too busy...busy...too..._damn you, Johnny!_

"Mika? Are you okay?" Mika blinked and looked up.

"K-Kana!" Her scarlet eyes widened, seeing her best friend standing before her. She noticed Kana was looking at her strangely, and realized tears had begun forming at the corners of her eyes. Mika blushed and quickly rubbed them away. "O-of course I'm okay!" She took a step forward, pointing at Kana. "It's me who should be worried about you! A common peasant like you getting involved with...with...that kind of thing!" She tried her best to act normal, and with her flawless acting skills was no doubt pulling it off. So why were her eyes tearing up again?

"Mika, what's wrong?" Kana took a step forward too, closing the distance between them. A slow breeze picked up, and Mika was overwhelmed with that scent. It was so familiar. Sweet, just a little like flowers and just a little like fruit. She loved that smell. She hated that smell. She looked down, watching Kana's dress flow around her ankles. Her clothes were so cute, as always. _I bet you always look your nicest before you go to meet him!_

"N-nothing!" The red head barked, turning away.

"Mika-"

"It's all your fault, stupid!" Mika shouted, then ran down the street. She ran as fast as she could, tears streaming across her cheeks. Straight past her job, taking turns at random. It didn't matter where she was going. It would all be alright as long as she didn't stop. If she could run fast enough, maybe she could outrun her feelings. She was just so...so...worried! What else would she feel for a stupid commoner like Kana? Her worry was overwhelming. What if...what if he tried to take advantage of her? Kana was so trusting of people...what if...

Mika fell to her knees, struggling to breathe; caught between panting for breath and crying. She stayed on her hands and knees for several minutes, until the tears stopped and her breathing returned to normal. Then she got to her feet, stumbling a bit from feeling lightheaded. The middle schooler looked around and sighed. Apparently she hadn't been turning so randomly. She shrugged and walked forward, falling heavily into a seat. Mika looked up at the sky again, gripping the chains and beginning to swing. She'd come full circle without accomplishing a thing. The sky was darker now, it would be getting dark soon. No doubt she'd be getting a reprimand when she turned up at the paper. Her little foot kicked at the dirt. It wasn't fair, a high class girl like her having to work. She shouldn't have to put up with that stupid Kana. That stupid...

Everything went black.

Mika screamed and flailed, falling backwards off the swing set. Then her scream mingled with someone else's as they both fell to the ground. The hands fell away from her eyes, and Mika quickly rolled over and picked herself up off the ground. Beneath her was Kana, lying on her side and giggling uncontrollably.

"Geez, what's the matter with you?!" Mika shouted. Her heart had taken off like a rabbit, and when she realized she was hovering over Kana it started beating even faster.

"Mika-chan, haven't you ever played guess who?" Kana asked between giggles. Mika shook her head, perplexed. Kana turned onto her back and smiled up at Mika.

"W-what?" The girl asked, her face beginning to turn as red as her hair.

"It's a game." Kana lifted up her hands, slowly placing them over Mika's eyes. "Now you guess who."

"W-w-w-w-what kind of a stupid game is that!? Keep your hands off me!"

"Not until you guess!" Kana started giggling again. "Eh? Mika, your face is getting all hot."

"Geez!" Mika shouted. She pulled herself back, falling into a sitting position and moving out of Kana's reach. Kana sat up too, and Mika looked away.

"Mika-chan?" She stared stubbornly at the slide. "Ne, Mika-chan?" Mika felt a finger poke her cheek.

"Oi!" Mika turned back to Kana, to find her face only inches from her own. "W-what are you doing?"

"What's wrong?" Kana asked, staring at her intently.

"N-none of your business, okay?" Mika looked down. _Why does it hurt to look into her eyes?_ Suddenly she felt herself falling backwards, and now it was Kana who was on top of her. "Hey, get off!"

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you!" They glared at each other for what felt like an eternity to Mika. Finally she turned her head away and crossed her arms.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? I bet Johnny's waiting for you."

"Johnny? I don't usually feed him for another hour or two."

"Y-you feed him!?"

"Of course, every day."

"You...you...filthy dirty commoner!" Mika screamed, pushing Kana off of her and jumping to her feet. She started to run off again, but Kana grabbed her wrist. "Let go!"

"No." Mika turned and started to yell at her, but stopped. There was something about her tone of voice, her intense gaze, that seemed so...commanding. Once Mika had stopped struggling, Kana spoke again in the same voice. "Tell me what's wrong."

"You should know!" Mika shouted, yanking her arm free. "It's all your fault!" With every phrase her voice rose, and tears began to sting her eyes. "All I wanted to do was...was walk to school with you! And-and hang out together! But you're too busy with Johnny! Always...always riding to school together on the same bike! You'll get arrested, you know! And every day after school! The second the bell rings you run away! You don't even say why! We all know it's to see him! I...I..." Mika's voice fell and she began crying. She tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. "I thought...I thought we..."

"Mika-chan..." Kana stepped forward, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey, Mika-chan. Look at me."

"...no." Kana put a hand under Mika's chin and lifted it until Mika's eyes met hers. The red head's hands fell away and she tried to glare at Kana. Though with a blush covering her cheeks and tears running down her face, it wasn't very convincing. "W-what do you want?"

Kana just smiled at her, and leaned in.

* * *

"No way." Hinata laughed, leaning back in her chair.

"But I really saw it!" Haruka threw her hands down on the table, fuming.

"Yeah, yeah. At the bottom of your bottle of sake, maybe." Haruka sat down and pouted as Hinata ate another chip.

"Nobody ever believes me...I'm telling you, they kissed!"


	2. Fish Breath

Author's Note: Well, I had intended for this to be a oneshot, but I thought I'd add a bit more. This is more of an epilogue than a second chapter.

* * *

As the Sun set there were only three souls left in the park. Two girls were lying on the ground side by side, holding each others' hands and watching the clouds go by. From atop the swing set, a pair of feline eyes watched them closely. One of them, the one with short hair and a pale blue dress, turned to look at the other. "So, Mika-chan..."

"Eh?" The one wearing a brown jacket and short skirt looked away from the sky to meet her gaze. "What is it?"

"Was that..." The blonde's gentle smile contorted, becoming sinister. "...a love confession?"

"Huh!?" A blush spread across Mika's face and she sat up, hiding her expression. She was silent for a long time, and Kana watched her red waves sway in the breeze. "...so what if it was?"

"Well then..." Kana sat up and smiled at Mika, brushing her hair back. "...if it was..." She leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "...I'd have to say I love you, too."

"Geez, do you always have to be so embarrassing?" Mika sighed, but she was smiling. Kana rested her head on her friend's shoulder, and they sat silently for a while. "...ne, what about your work?"

"Well, you were upset! You're more important than being late for work." Kana replied, lifting her head and smiling.

"No, I mean now. Aren't you, like, seriously behind schedule?"

"...eh?" Kana froze as the reality dawned on her. _Chief is going to kill me!_

"You're so hopeless." Mika said, laughing. She stood up and looked down at the blonde. "Well, there's no helping it." She reached down and grabbed Kana's hand. "I'll just have to escort you."

* * *

"We're almost there!" Kana shouted as they neared the turn onto her street, but she stopped before they got there.

"What's the matter?" The red head asked between breaths. _Man she can run..._

"Ah, well, Chief is probably waiting outside, so I wanted to say goodbye here."

"O-oh." Mika replied lamely. Kana stared at her intently, causing a blush to crawl across her cheeks yet again. Finally the long haired girl relented and closed the distance between them, but she paused before their lips met. "Wait, Kana...what about Johnny?"

"I told you he'll be fine, I can feed him later." Kana answered, perplexed at Mika's thought process. _Wait...could it be...my breath smells like fish!?_

"I'm not talking about feeding him! I mean...y'know...you-you like me, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"T-then what are you going to do about him?"

"What do you mean?" Mika glared at Kana, and it dawned on her. "You want me to get rid of Johnny!?"

"Well yeah! You can't have both of us!"

"But..." Kana's smile faded, thinking of all the good times she'd had with Johnny. She noticed Mika was pouting, and it looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Mika-chan, could it be...you hate fish?"

"...what?"

* * *

"Why didn't you say so earlier!"

"Sorry, sorry~" Kana smiled apologetically, and Mika's frown softened into a smile. Suddenly she moved forward and planted a kiss on Kana's cheek.

"There, that's all you get." Mika declared, closing her eyes and tilting her head up. "Be grateful." She opened them again to see Kana's smile had brightened more than ever, and it made her heart skip a beat. "N-now go to work before you get fired!"

"Okay, but...Mika-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You have to let go of my hand first."

* * *

Author's note: The end~

- w - I didn't want to leave Johnny unresolved after all that, y'know?


End file.
